mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimura Izumi
Appearance Real Form':'' ' she appears as a young woman with long black hair, red eyes and a white ribbon in her hair. her skin is pale as if she gets little sunlight. she wears collard shirt with a tie and a black short skirt with silver buttons to hold it to her. over this she wears a short cut jacket with long sleeves with straps along them, it has her personal emblem on her shoulder. A pair of finger less gloves adorn her hands. Her legs are dressed in dark black leggings. on her feet she has a pair of dress shoes with a small heel. ''Dream Form: While in the dreams of others she has a much more mature appearance. She retains her black hair and red eyes. Her body is now more curvy with a larger bust and a rounder butt. in this state she wears a short cut red Zipangu Kimono that exposes a bit of under boob and her butt and underwear. the kimono has long sleeves capable of hiding any weapons she may or may not have. Personality She is a cold pessimist, and views the world as a cruel unforgiving place where the strong will always use the weak. her mood rarely changes from calm in the real world, though this is not the case when she is in someones dreams. Her primary goal is to achieve the highest praise and rank she can, she often uses whatever she feels is necessary to reach that goal. she doesn't make a move without taking the time to think it out. She tends to be cautious and reserved when dealing with others. she is very secretive about her plans and self. she often likes to be alone and has little to no contact with others outside of what she needs to do to advance her schemes. Gear&Items Inventory: A parcel containing her current orders weapons: none Misc: Abilities Magical: * Dream Walking ** Sleep Inducement * Enslavement Kiss * Invisibility * Life-Force Absorption * Weapon Manifestation * Mental Manipulation ** Desire Inducement * Sexual Inducement * Subliminal Seduction Physical: * Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength * Kiss of Death * Shapeshifting * Supernatural Beauty ** Enhanced Beauty * Wing Manifestation * Natural Weaponry ** Claw Retraction ** Prehensile Tail * Pheromone Manipulation History She was born of the same mother as Yorou and lived separate from him in the demon world. As she grew older she was put through training that set the stage for the way she is now. Over the course of her life she has achieved many notable feats and is a high ranking official with in the demon world armies. It is for this reason that after their first attempt to retrieve Yorou failed the higher ups have started sending higher ranking demons after him, she is one of them. she is dead set on bring back her runaway brother as long as she recieves just rewards. She is currently in the human world following Yorou's trail. Category:Characters